Enter, The Two Core Births
Enter, The Two Core Births is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Iron Man gives Core Birth Driver and Birth Core Driver to Roxi Daggers and Jani Daggers. Transcript *(This episode begins with Code Blue) *'Mordecai': Wow, Sergio, you won the finals. *'Sergio': Thanks, Mordo. I am the superstar. *'Rigby': You have won all trophies. *'Sergio': That's right. *'Dan Zembrovski': You are the champion. *'Sergio': Indeed I am. *(Iron Man arrives with the case of Core Birth Driver and Birth Core Driver) *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Tony, what have you got there? *(Iron Man opens the case revealed to be Core Birth Driver and Red Core Birth Driver) *'Iron Man': It's the Core Birth Driver and Birth Core Driver. It's almost the same as the final product, but it can use Crane Arm, Breast Cannon, Drill Arm, Catepillar Leg, Shovel Arm and Cutter Wing. *'Troll Moko': Better than nothing. What are you going to do with those? *'Iron Man': I'm going give it to Roxi Daggers and Jani Daggers. Here you go. *(Iron Man hands Roxi Daggers and Jani Daggers a Core Birth Driver and Birth Core Driver) *'Roxi Daggers': Thanks. We gonna need that. *'Howard Weinerman': Can you handle this yourselves? *'Jani Daggers': Of course we can. Let's do it. *(At outside) *'Roxi Daggers': Look! It's Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 and Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X! *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3': Who are you? *'Jani Daggers and Roxi Daggers': Transform! *(Jani Daggers and Roxi Daggers transform into Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Birth Core) *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth': Alright. *'Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X': There's two Core Births. *'Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth': Yes. They were. Let's go. *(Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth, Warrior Gods Rider Birth Core, Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 and Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X are fighting each other) *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth': Let's finish this! *'Core Birth Driver and Birth Core Driver': Breast Cannon! *(Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth summons Breast Cannon) *'Warrior Gods Rider Birth Core': Alright! *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth': Charge complete! *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth': Shoot! *(Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth shoots Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 and Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X) *'Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 and Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Dark G3 and Warrior Gods Rider Black G3-X are defeated and Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth and Warrior Gods Rider Red Core Birth got Dark G3 suit and Black G3-X suit) *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth': We got it. *'Warrior Gods Rider Birth Core': Yeah. Come on. let's go back to the tower. *'Warrior Gods Rider Core Birth': Right. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Jani Daggers': Here, Molli, Rocklaus, we found something. *(Jani Daggers and Roxi Daggers hands Benky and Molli a Dark G3 suit and Black G3-X) *'Benjy': Wow. Thanks. *'Roxi Daggers': No problem. *'Iron Man': Wonderful. I got a present from Man of the Beginning. *'Slinck': What is it? *(Iron Man shows Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher and Kifer a G1-X suit, Red G3-X suit, Purple G3-X suit, G5-X suit and G6-X suit) *'Iron Man': It's a G1-X suit, Red G3-X suit, Purple G3-X suit, G5-X suit and G6-X suit. Maybe it's time to try it. *'Tobi': It’s about damn time. *'of Enter, The Two Core Births' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited